


【遊戲王VRA5DXAL】哲球棋/Philosopher's

by Remorgphy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remorgphy/pseuds/Remorgphy
Summary: 舊文記錄．亂碼拿去Google就可以get答案了．其實也不算亂碼，看的懂得應該可以意會真心覺得某人的帳號會長這樣其實，不過應該沒這麼隨便，會用十六進制或是替換式密碼吧可





	【遊戲王VRA5DXAL】哲球棋/Philosopher's

「所以說，只要抵達邊界就好？」遊馬看著在遊戲與遊星示範下在棋盤相互跨越的白子問著。

「正確說來是『球場』的球門，不過這麼說也沒錯。」遊戲一個動作將方才遊星的步數還原了回去。

「跟足球一樣有來有往，卻必須得知最佳路線才有勝利的可能。」遊星思考著棋路，越過兩子封鎖了接下來遊戲可能的策略路線。

「就是，決鬥中連鎖的概念。」遊星微笑著看著陷入沉思的前輩對遊馬解釋著。

然後在落下了一子， 封鎖了遊馬長久糾結的思考後的棋路。

「最佳路線，達成。」

「遊星前輩太奸詐了！」遊馬賭氣的拿出卡組，「決鬥吧決鬥！」

遊星有些困擾的看著自己的卡盒，不安的找尋遊戲的身影。

「......遊戲前輩。」找到即使在年底人聲鼎沸的桌遊店中依舊醒目的，有著三重髮色的纖細身影，「不好意思，請問，桌遊店內可以決鬥嗎？」

「啊，沒問題的，不過麻煩去一旁的決鬥區。」遊戲離開了櫃檯指向了一旁相對人煙稀少的牌桌區，「不能開啟AR決鬥，也不要擅自開啟決鬥盤的投影功能，只用牌組決鬥就好，可以嗎？」

「沒問題。」遊星收起了決鬥盤，看著面有難色的後輩，「有什麼困難嗎，遊馬？」

「少了AR眼鏡計算效果很容易失誤啊......」

「一旁有準備計算機，應該是沒問題。」遊戲隨手取出櫃檯後方的計算機教導著在決鬥上應用的計算方式，「有問題的話就詢問遊星，應該沒有問題？」

「好的。」

「那就決鬥，決鬥！」遊戲欣慰的遊馬興沖沖的拉著前輩到一旁開啟新一輪的戰局，將注意力轉回早先一直看著的的群組訊息。

 

> 十代：遊戲前輩，依然找不到遊作。
> 
> 遊矢：這裡也是。
> 
> 遊戲：無論是Den City還是LINK VRAINS裡頭都找不到嗎？
> 
> 遊矢：是的，整個LINK VRAINS遍尋不著。
> 
> 十代：Den City現在都是跨年的人潮非常可怕......但確實沒找到遊作的身影。
> 
> 十代：只剩下私闖民宅或私人攤販的選項了？( ﾟ∀ﾟ)o彡ﾟ
> 
> 遊戲：......別，不要，如果都找不到那遊作十之八九會在那兩個位置。

 

遊戲無奈的嘆了口氣。

今年邀約了那個從未來過決鬥者年會的孩子，收到拒絕是意料之中，但連見面的可能性也分毫不給的.....

還是頭一遭啊，怎麼辦呢？

 

遊矢：不然，這裡直接開道到遊作面前帶來呢？

十代：這裡也可以喔，直接帶來什麼的。

遊戲；說了，兩位請住手，遊矢體內的遊吾也是，真的不用。

 

還是該讓遊星跟遊馬去找.....可這兩位在自己的世界也是有家人的，可不好隨便的派出去做這種事......

 

叮咚。

從手機上方跳出了陌生訊息的隱藏彈窗。

 

> &#121;&#117;&#115;&#97;&#107;&#117; ：會去。
> 
> &#121;&#117;&#115;&#97;&#107;&#117; ：等會。

 

哎呀......

這富有個性的表達方式.....

 

> 遊戲：十代、遊矢，我覺得，遊作一會兒可能自己會來找我們吧。
> 
> 遊矢：欸？
> 
> 遊戲：只是，有些私事吧我想。

 

嗯，感謝遊作身旁那位夥伴？

想到遊作那邊可能會出現的情況，遊戲不禁輕笑出聲。

依遊作那孩子出乎意料心軟的個性最後還是會被勸來吧。

儘管過程可預期的會是雞飛狗跳呢，辛苦了，遊作的夥伴。

 

『遊作，所以難得的休息你真的要一直耗在家裡嗎，要結霜了啦。』Ai懶洋洋的在決鬥盤上用小人的姿態晃來晃去，看著在外頭難得的熱鬧氣氛下依然忙碌於網路世界的搭檔（自稱）

回應Ai的問句的僅有敲擊著投影鍵盤的聲響與從藍色逐漸切換至紅色的光芒。

『遊──作──』

鍵盤敲擊的動作並未停止，在按下了分號結束這段代碼的編纂後一時半刻也沒有結束的跡象。

『我幫你發訊息給前輩了喔。』

指尖在即將按下Enter的那瞬停住了。

「Ai，發了什麼內容？」冷淡的語調似乎讓室內本就低的氣溫又降了幾分。

『有好好模仿遊作的語氣喔，回覆了來自前輩的忘年會邀約。』

『不覺得出去才能暖暖在這個沒有空調缺乏暖桌的地下室中裹著圍巾瑟瑟發抖的心嗎？前輩們應該都是......別別別遊作你想對你親愛的夥伴做什麼！』

「刪了。」遊作不緊不慢的找出連接線將決鬥盤接上了主機，螢幕上顯示屬於伊格尼斯的代碼隨著決鬥盤上傳出的顫音，字級似乎也逐漸縮小了起來。

『可是遊作你這樣悶在地下室也不健康吧？連草薙大叔都不找的過年真的好嗎？』

「草薙還要跟他弟弟過年，我不過就是個外人，沒什麼好介入的。」隨意的將伊格尼斯的視窗丟到螢幕的一角，繼續之前中斷的，對漢諾威的新年祝賀攻擊程序。

 

> 遊戲：所以說，遊作同學真的不打算過來嗎？
> 
> 十代：我們找你找好久了。
> 
> 遊矢：十代前輩差點就要私闖──
> 
> 十代：遊里請回去，感謝遊斗的阻止。
> 
> 遊馬：忘年會就是人多才有趣嘛，這次忘年會地點可是桌遊店喔。
> 
> 遊星：帶著電腦來也行，需要技術交流也隨時奉陪。
> 
> 遊作：我，還是......

 

『你看前輩們這麼熱情的邀約，不去嗎遊作？』

「......不需要。」完成最後一段編碼後敲下啟動的的代碼，數據流入了偵測到的漢諾威的總部主機中等待跨年的那一刻開始「慶祝」的程序。

『可是這場景要一起觀看比較有趣吧？』

「Ai說的沒錯啊，遊作真的不來嗎？」借用了十代開闢的通道，遊戲穿過牆面來到了遊作的房內。

遊作的瞳孔急遽的縮小了，驚愕的情緒壓過了掛在臉上的淡然。

「抱歉，意識到的時候十代通道已經開好了。」遊戲伸出了手，「難得的假日，就好好放鬆吧？」

「當然，如果是駭客相關的話我跟遊矢都能稍作討論與協助，算是個提議。」遊星的聲音也從通道另一端傳了出來。

可以......討論這些內容？

遊作的內心不禁有些動搖。

「而且，不覺得這種慶祝需要觀眾嗎？」

「不，這只是復仇。」雖然我現在也不清楚復仇的對象對不對了。

「所以說，讓我出去看看遊作嘛！」通道內傳來一陣騷動後摔出了遊馬嬌小的身影，「啊，終於見到面了。」

「之前就想說了，決鬥不是為了復仇存在，那樣太空虛了。」遊馬的紅眼堅定的看著略帶動搖的綠眸，「所以這次一定要把遊作帶來體會決鬥的樂趣。」

語畢，也未待遊作回應便連著桌上的決鬥盤（附帶Ai）拉近了通道。

「不，前輩，我真的......」

怎麼辦，對方是這個年紀的小孩的話狠不下心掙開。

「總之呢──」

熱鬧的景色綻放在了遊作眼前。

 

「「「「「今年辛苦了！」」」」」」


End file.
